


Danny at Disneyland

by WubbaNottaFighta



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Disneyland, Ferris Wheel, tower of terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WubbaNottaFighta/pseuds/WubbaNottaFighta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You run into the Grumps at Disneyland.</p><p>I submitted this to the ImagineDanny Tumblr page and thought I would post it here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny at Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> Title is meh. Story is yes. Read good. Me tire. blahhhh.

Imagine you’re spending the day at Disney Land. Suddenly, you get knocked over by a young blonde man. “Goddammit, Ross! Watch where you’re going!” A familiar voice says to the man who is on the ground next to you. You look up to see four familiar faces: the Game Grumps! Dan Avidan is offering his hand to you to help you up.

"I know you!" you say, "You’re the Game Grumps."

They smile and ask if you’re at California Adventure with your friends, and you respond with a “No, I’m adventuring alone today, unfortunately.” They invite you to hang out with them, to make up for Ross knocking you over. It also helps them out by giving them an even number of people.

You guys ride several rides, and you usually end up sitting next to either Dan or Barry, and  the occasional Ross, even though he still felt bad about running over you earlier.

As the sun decided to set, you guys decided to ride Mickey’s fun wheel to get a gorgeous view of Paradise Bay as the sun went down. Since you guys had the maximum capacity that could fit into a gondola, you fit snugly next to Dan beside the wall as he set his arm behind you on the back of the gondola to give himself more room.

To finish off the day, everyone decides they need a thrill, so Tower of Terror is agreed upon. It’ll be easier and quicker to go in twos, so you get paired up with Danny again. You smile as you walk through the “hotel lobby” and make your way through the line.

"Have you been on this before, [y/n]?" he asks quietly.

"Uh, no…" you respond, slightly embarrassed. You’d always been too nervous to get on it by yourself, and none of your friends had ever wanted to ride it.

"It’s really great," he assures you, rubbing your arm lightly as you guys move up in line.

 Once you and Dan get up near the front, one of the Castmembers calls for two people, and you raise your hands. You two are escorted to the front of the line and stand in front of an elevator, where you wring your hands nervously.

"Hey, don’t worry," he smiles and whispers, "I’ve ridden this thing, like, a bazillion times. It’s super fun if you keep your hands up."

You nod and board the elevator. You buckle yourself into the seat and pull on the yellow strap to make sure you’re safely buckled in. Danny does the same, and even reaches to see if yours is secure.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure," he grins sheepishly. You pull on his as well to make him feel better, and he chuckles. The doors shut and the ride begins. "Here we go," he mutters.

You believe you can handle it when the weird stuff is playing in front of you. If this is the level of fear, then it’s good. But then darkness surrounds you. A window opens and you see part of the park. It’s beautiful with the lights against the dark sky. But you only think about that for a half second as you are dropped quickly.

Screams, including your own, and what you can only assume are Dan’s and the other riders, fill the small room. You remember what he said about hands, so you try throwing your hands up. His hands are there, too, and you can feel his right hand meeting your left.

All of a sudden, as you’re screaming bloody murder and in this terrifying elevator, his right hand is intertwined with your left and you squeeze as if letting go may cause you to be thrown from your seat. A flash of light happens during one of the drops or lifts or something and then it’s over and your hand is still in his and you’re not planning on letting go any time soon.

He’s smiling at you with that wicked Danny Sexbang grin as he asks, “So what did you think?” All you can do was smile and nod as you tried to catch your breath. You guys walked out of the elevator and into the photo section, where you search for your faces.

Your expressions are priceless, so Dan pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of it. “Can you send me that? If you don’t mind?” you ask. He nods and you give him your number.

"I’ll send it with some of the other pictures we got today, okay?" he says. You grin and walk out to the front of the Hollywood Tower Hotel, where Arin, Suzy, Barry and Ross were all waiting.

"Hey, Dan, hate to say it, but I think it’s time to head home," Arin admits with a frown, "But it was really great meeting you, [y/n]!"

You hug Arin and Suzy and Ross and Barry, before moving to Dan, who you hug for longer than the others. “Thanks for a really great day, Dan,” you murmur into his ear.

He smiled and replies, “Nah, thank you for being so totally rad. I’ll make sure to send you those pictures, and stuff.”

Everyone says their goodbyes and you drive home for the night. As you lay down in your bed, your phone dings, signifying that you have a message. All the photos from the day appear on your phone (after multiple dings) and then a simple text saying “Let’s hang out again, [y/n]. Love, Danny.”

You couldn’t hold back a smile.


End file.
